Rising Equinox
by SaiyukiLover232
Summary: The trial of the Cullen coven is over-Aro's plans to destroy and collect have been foiled and cast aside. The Volturi returns home, humiliated and weakened, but not yet defeated. Consumed with the idea of half-immortals and power, Aro starts experimenting and creating hybrids for the Volturi. Aro will go to great lengths to acquire his prizes. After all, the Volturi never forgets.
1. Obsessed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

•·.·´`·.·•• ••·.·´`·.·•

 _Chapter I_

 _Obsessed_

The trial of the Cullen coven was over, _justice_ delivered to all who was in the field . All the witnesses were spoken to and the evidence was presented; the fate of the vampire world was guaranteed to remain safe—Renesmee Cullen would not be a threat to the secrecy, Nahuel and his sister proving such—and the shape-shifters were shown to be no _concern_ of the Volturi's.

Aro's plans to demolish and collect had been foiled, burned to ashes, and cast aside. There was nothing left for the Volturi to do, nothing they could accuse the Cullens of. As much as Aro wished he could press forward with his plans, he knew it would not be wise. He was vastly outnumbered, the talents of Jane and Alec rendered useless. To challenge the Cullens and their witnesses today, could potentially be the end of the Volturi; Aro was not willing to risk that.

The Volturi left the field without looking, retreating into the snow-covered forest in silence, grace, and perfect synchronism. There was complete silence. _I shall not forget what has happened today_ , Aro thought once he was miles away from the clearing and Edward's range of mind reading. He ran smoothly and silently, his facial expression smooth and calm, though his mind was consumed with swirling thoughts of all the prizes he had lost.

 _Alice_ … sweet, sweet, little Alice; Aro's desire for her gift of perceiving the future was unparalleled, nothing else in the world being able to compare. From the first moment Aro met Alice, when he touched her hand and saw all she had seen, she became his ultimate desire. Virtual omniscience. Aro's desire for Alice was the true reason for the Volturi gathering. To have Alice in the Volturi was Aro's goal and he would not rest till he could have her. No matter what had to be done.

While Aro's plans to collect had been stopped, his gain in knowledge was much more prosperous. So many new talents had been discovered in the clearing, though so many had been part of the Cullen's witnesses.

Young Isabella Cullen stood out the most in Aro's mind. His desire to acquire her rivaled that of his desire for Alice. Even as a human, Isabella had been extraordinary, enough so that she piqued Aro's interest. As a vampire, Isabella was unprecedented, her gift of a mental shield unheard-of. Still being a young newborn, Isabella's potential was still untapped; Aro was sure there was even more she could learn. Isabella was the missing piece in the Volturi—more specifically, the missing piece to Renata.

 _Benjamin_. His gift for controlling the elements was rare… highly coveted; Amun's futile attempts to keep Benjamin hidden away from Aro was proof enough. In all his years as a vampire, Aro had never seen a gift like Benjamin's. Neither Renata nor Isabella's shields would be able to stop an attack from Benjamin. To have the power of the elements—especially fire—would be perfect for Aro.

There were other vampires in the field that had gifts as well—Edward, Kate, Zafrina, and Maggie. While Aro found all their gifts interesting, he also considered them unnecessary to the Volturi. Kate and Zafrina had gifts similar to Jane and Alec, and with Edward being a mind reader, Aro did not need him. Aro's interest in Edward came from the discovery that making contact with the mind reader allowed Aro to see into the mind of everyone around them, for however long Aro and Edward remained in contact. Lastly was Maggie, the little Irish vampire that could sense when she was being lied to—a useful gift, but also not needed in the Volturi.

The shape-shifters had also made Aro's collection list. He found them intriguing, especially their alliance with the Cullens. When Aro had looked into Edward's mind, he discovered that the shape-shifters and the Cullens were enemies, brought together into an unwilling alliance over the protection of a human girl, and then later by the bond between a shape-shifter and a half-mortal, half-immortal baby. Aro had found it all incredibly amusing, and thought that if the shape-shifters could overcome their natural hatred and repulsion of vampires, perhaps they could be trained and brought to heel. It would certainly be a sight to see—the Volturi with guard dogs.

Then there was Renesmee Cullen—the strange half-mortal, half-immortal child. Renesmee had been… charming, enchanting, mesmerizing. Aro could not begin to find a word that described her. When Aro had looked into the hybrid child's mind, he had been startled; she was gifted and overwhelmingly intelligent. Renesmee was an equinox, the perfect blend of human and vampire—she was not restrained by the limitations of either vampire or human. Aro was sure that Renesmee was the most ultimate and perfect creation.

The idea of a hybrid child had never occurred to Aro before. He was surprised at that.

Aro looked to either side of himself. Marcus was running on his right, looking bored with himself and his surroundings, and Caius was running on his left side, a mask of fury upon his face. Aro knew he was not the only one who thirsted for revenge, though perhaps not to the same degree. In the end, Aro did not care—he would have what he wanted, no matter how long he had to wait and plan and manipulate. Alice, Isabella, Benjamin, Renesmee, the shape-shifters—even Edward, Kate, Zafrina, and Maggie—they would all belong to Aro. _Eventually_.

Looking ahead, Aro continued to run in silence, his mind forming plans for the future. Aro knew that he and his brothers would have much to discuss when they returned home.

•·.·´`·.·•• ••·.·´`·.·•

 **I have been wanting to write a Twilight story for a while. Or more specifically, a story about the Volturi. I find the Volturi to be fascinating; I like learning about them and their backstory. Soon enough, I decided to write a fanfic about the Volturi. This story is set after Breaking Dawn—it focuses on the Volturi and how I feel Aro would have handled his defeat with the Cullens.**

 **Hope the first chapter was interesting. Enjoy!**

 **~ Yuki**


	2. Decision

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

•·.·´`·.·•• ••·.·´`·.·•

 _Chapter II_

 _Decision_

The travelling and running was over at last—the Volturi was finally home. Upon arriving at the castle, Aro immediately called a meeting between himself, Caius, and Marcus. There was much to discuss between the three vampire leaders of the Volturi; throughout the journey home, Aro had devised several plans and there was no time to waste. He had to put his plans into action… now or never.

Aro stepped into the throne room through a pair of exquisitely-carved double doors. Marcus was already sitting on his throne, a disinterested look on his face, while Caius stood at the bottom of the steps leading up to the dais.

"Finally!" Caius snapped when he saw Aro approaching. "What have you called this meeting for, brother?"

It was clear to Aro that Caius was irritated and agitated. _Good_ , he thought in utter delight. Caius was even more _displeased_ than Aro over the outcome of the Cullen coven's trial; he did not like to be humiliated and sought revenge against the Cullen and the Denali families, as well as their witnesses. Aro knew perfectly well that Caius' rage and annoyance would make him listen to Aro's plans—any chance for revenge—and it would also make him easier to manipulate as well.

"There is no need for your anger, Caius. We are all on the same side." Aro stated peacefully. He stopped at Caius' side now, glancing up at Marcus as he spoke. "The Volturi have suffered a great humiliation at the hands of the Olympic coven."

Caius' eyes narrowed as he listened.

"The Cullen family has been growing more powerful over the years—yesterday was only a show of their power and what they can do; they have gifts and allies in other vampires around the world, _and_ in the shape-shifters." Aro spoke carefully, his voice ringing lightly throughout the throne room. "Whether the Cullens intend to remain peaceful... or they are planning more, in hopes of rising up against the Volturi, I cannot say for sure… but we should not allow their power to continue to grow, unchecked and unbalanced. There must be repercussions, not just for the Cullens, but for all the vampires who were in that field. The Cullens and their witnesses must be _stopped_."

"And how shall the Cullens be stopped?" Caius demanded to know, a deadly tone coating his words.

"The Volturi shall create hybrids."

Silence filled the throne room. Neither Caius nor Marcus spoke.

" _Ridiculous_!" Caius snarled.

Marcus shifted in his seat. "I do not disagree with Caius."

"Brothers!" Aro raised his voice. "Listen to me! A half-mortal, half-immortal child would be the answer; intelligence, beautify, incredible gifts. All the traits of the vampire species, yet none of the limitations. An army of hybrids personally created by and loyal to the Volturi."

Caius still looked unconvinced.

"Who would… _father_ these hybrids?" Marcus questioned, leaning forward slightly. Aro was surprised to see that there was a gleam of interest in Marcus' eyes, something which had not been there for many centuries.

"Members of the guard, specifically those with a gift." Aro answered. He then gestured between himself, Caius, and Marcus. "We shall father hybrids as well."

"Interesting theory…" Marcus murmured softly to himself. "I shall be a part of your plans, Aro."

Caius glanced at Marcus, thinly-veiled surprise covering his face, then looked towards Aro. "This plan is absolutely absurd… expecting vampires to lay with human filth." He declared, shaking his head. "But I will also be a part of your plans, Aro, if only for revenge."

Aro joined his hands together. His plan was coming together well already. "The members of the guard shall be informed immediately. I do not want to waste any time."

"What of the… _mothers_?" Marcus asked. "Where shall you find women to have these hybrid children?"

"We have been monitoring several humans over the years—some of them young women—each with the potential to be a member of the guard. I shall send Heidi, Demetri and Felix to finally collect them." Aro announced smoothly. He already had every aspect of this plan covered and worked out—he was not going to let his plan fail. All of the prizes, all the power... it would belong to Aro.

Marcus nodded his head and said nothing more.

The decision was made. The Volturi would be creating hybrids.

•·.·´`·.·•• ••·.·´`·.·•

 **Second chapter over and done.**

 **I will admit… I do not like Bella and Renesmee. I do not like Edward—I find him to be slightly creepy. I also do not like Jacob. I know… I do not like the main characters of the story, it's weird. Or so my sister says.**

 **I do, on the other hand, adore Seth, Leah, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie.**

 **This is not going to be a bashing story in any way. So far, I do not have any plans for the Cullen family to make a feature in this story. They will be mentioned, but they won't be making any appearances.**

 **~ Yuki**


	3. Orders

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

•·.·´`·.·•• ••·.·´`·.·•

 _Chapter III_

 _Orders_

The throne room was full, teeming with members of the Volturi guard, all twenty-seven of them. An important meeting had been called in the late hours of the night—even the wives, Sulpicia and Athenodora, were present and in attendance, standing silently by the bottom of steps leading up to the dais with their bodyguards.

Throughout the entire room, there were quiet conversations taking place. The guards were wondering why a meeting had been called, especially so suddenly and late at night.

The carved doors—leading in and out of the throne room—swung open soundlessly, and the three leaders of the Volturi entered the room. Immediately, as though a switch had been flicked, all the conversations ceased at once. Silence filled the throne room as all the members of the Volturi guard turned to watch Aro, Caius and Marcus walk through the room—the crowd parting for them as they went—to the dais. The three vampires sat down in their thrones in one synchronised, graceful movement. It was beautiful in an odd way.

"My dearest friends…" Aro spoke in a soft, low voice, his words ringing throughout the throne room. It was unnecessary for him to speak loudly in a room full of vampires. "You must all be wondering why I have called you here tonight. Earlier today, my brothers and I," he gestured to himself as well as Caius and Marcus, "made a very important decision regarding the Volturi… regarding every single member of the guard."

The guard members leaned forward in anticipation; they wanted to know what Aro had to say, what had been decided by the three leaders. After all, it was not every day that Aro, Caius and Marcus called a meeting, especially one with _all_ the members of the Volturi present.

"In recent light of the discovery of human-vampire hybrids, Caius, Marcus and I have decided it would be in the Volturi's best interest to begin experimenting with and creating hybrids." Aro finished his 'main' announcement in a single, calm sentence.

The response was instantaneous; sounds of hissing and snarling filled the throne room. Several vampires crouched, growls ripping from the back of their throats.

Caius rose fluidly to his feet and roared, " _Silence_!"

The throne room went absolutely quiet. All eyes were locked on Caius.

"It is not your place to question our decisions." Caius hissed angrily, leaning forward. "Your place is to listen _and_ obey."

"Peace, brother," Aro said cheerfully, rising from his throne. He walked over to where Caius stood and placed a hand on his shoulder, gesturing with his free hand to the vampires standing throughout the throne room. "It is only natural to ask questions, to be concerned with our decision to create hybrids—especially with the recent trial of the Cullen coven."

The braver guard members nodded their heads in agreement with Aro's words.

"But there is nothing to fear!" Aro's voice was high and full of reassurance. "Hybrids are unique, a rare occurrence which must be studied; only five are known to exist. From what we already know of hybrids, they pose no threat to our secrecy, yet we still do not know all there is to know about them. There is much to learn about a hybrid's powers and abilities, about their traits and how they will develop. In order to do so, we must create our own hybrids—they will be loyal to the Volturi only and no one else."

Several vampires around the throne room were starting to look either interested or convinced. It was difficult for Aro to contain his glee at the sight of it.

"Not every member of the guard will be creating—or more accurately—fathering hybrid children." Aro explained, his milky red eyes sweeping across the throne room. "Only the permanent guard and the gifted members of the Volturi guard—as well as myself, Caius and Marcus—shall be involved the creating of hybrids. Even those individuals with a mate will not be exempt." The unspoken _no matter what_ hung in the air.

Many of the female vampires, who had mates, began snarling in irritation and anger. Even some of the male vampires snarled softly alongside their mates. Chelsea was amongst the female vampires who snarled; her eyes roamed over the figure of her own mate, Afton, who stood by her side. The thought of him being with another woman made her furious. It was a ludicrous thing Aro was doing, asking a vampire to lay with someone who was not their mate. And in this case... it was a human woman. It was generally beyond the ability of most vampires to be so physically close to a human, let alone to resist the lure of their blood.

Neither Sulpicia nor Athenodora said anything. They both remained silent and still, their facial expressions betraying nothing as to what they were thinking or feeling.

Aro's eyes briefly flickered over to Corin, who stood close by the wives. He ever-so slightly moved his chin in her direction. Knowing what Aro wanted, Corin moved away from the wives, disappearing swiftly into the frenzy of agitated vampires. Within moments a change settled over the tense atmosphere of the throne room; feelings of contentment and ease spread throughout the room in a matter of seconds.

Knowing the anger and agitation in the crowd had been eased, Aro smiled smoothly, and cheerfully at the members of the Volturi. "In the end, every member of the Volturi _will_ have a role to play in this experiment; even those not directly involved in the creating of the hybrids. The half mortal, half immortal children will need protectors, to keep them safe—no matter what. They will need teachers, to guide them and educate them—especially in the ways of the vampire world and secrecy. _All_ of you are needed."

"This decision will not be changed; we have already begun moving forward with our plans. The targets—or mothers—have already been selected and decided upon. As soon as possible, Heidi, Felix and Demetri, as well as Chelsea, will be leaving to collect the targets. When they return to Volterra, the next part of the plan shall commence." Aro surmised. Sending Chelsea to assist in gathering the targets was a last-minute addition for Aro; however he knew that sending Chelsea along would make things go smoother, especially with her gift. "That is all. You may all be dismissed, except for the guard members I have just named."

The Volturi guards began moving out of the throne room. Soon enough, the room was empty aside from the three leaders and Chelsea, Heidi, Felix and Demetri. Aro stepped down from the dais, walking towards the four Volturi guard members.

"Once you have been debriefed, you will be leaving immediately." Aro informed them. "Chelsea, you will be in charge and Demetri will be your second."

Marcus drifted down from his throne. He was holding a pile of manila folders, which he wordlessly handed over to Aro.

"Inside these manila folders is information regarding the targets—details about their home and school life, where they frequent or work—everything you need to know in order to capture the targets. Using Chelsea's gift, I presume this shall be easily handled." Aro smiled, though it was not a kind smile. It was strange and dangerous, promising serious consequences for if Aro was displeased. "I trust you can accomplish this simple task without drawing attention to yourselves."

"Of course, master," Felix grinned.

Aro beamed at Felix in approval and handed the pile of folders to Chelsea, while saying, "Read the files and familiarize yourself with your targets."

"Yes, master." The four guards replied together.

"When you are ready to depart, send word to Caius, Marcus and I so we may know." Aro told the guards. He then gestured to the carved doors. "That is all—you may all leave to begin preparing for your mission."

Felix, Heidi, Demetri and Chelsea—grinding her teeth together softly—all left the throne room.

"Are you completely sure of your plans, brother?" Caius demanded to know. "Are you not worried that the Cullen's little seer freak will see every decision you are making?"

Aro shook his head, looking greatly amused by Caius' question. "I learned that lovely, little Alice cannot see the human-vampire hybrids, or decisions regarding them. Nonetheless, I am being extra cautious with my decisions and thoughts, in order to avoid triggering one of Alice's numerous visions; the Cullens will not become aware of what the Volturi is planning." He avowed firmly.

Caius nodded, choosing not to comment any further. It seemed that Aro had already worked out many of the details along with backup plans for if necessary.

"My brothers," Aro addressed both Caius and Marcus. "There is nothing to worry over. I will not let anything go wrong, not that anything should go wrong."

Marcus looked at Aro sharply, meeting his gaze directly. "You must hope so, Aro, for if this ends badly…"

 _It could be the end of the Volturi_ …

•·.·´`·.·•• ••·.·´`·.·•

 **The story is moving along quickly. The 'mothers' will be introduced soon—it's going to be an interesting dynamic, the Volturi mixing with humans. It will not start out too well.**

 **I hope you are all enjoying this story so far. Let me know what you think.**

 **~ Yuki**


	4. Departing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

•·.·´`·.·•• ••·.·´`·.·•

 _Chapter IV_

 _Departing_

Demetri, Heidi, Chelsea and Felix exited the throne room in silence, each of them wearing a stony expression, concealing what they were thinking. They walked down the hall in silence, their movements swift and graceful. Aro's sudden announcement and mission was a suprise to all of them—none of them knew what to say about it... in fact, there was not really anything they could say, or do. Was Aro losing his mind? It was a strong possibility, one which was dangerous to consider or think with Aro looming overhead.

Chelsea came to an abrupt halt. She knew that if no one said anything, all of them could have simply kept walking, lost in their own thoughts over what had just happened. She was the mission leader, and that meant she had to take charge. "Enough walking," she spoke softly, and they all stopped immediately. Demetri was the first one to turn around and come back to her side. "We have a mission to start."

"What do you need us to do?" Demetri asked.

"Heidi, you will call the chauffeur and arrange transportation to the airport. Felix, please go pack all necessary belongings for the trip—fake IDs, passports and money, anything we might need." Chelsea ordered. Lastly, she turned to Demetri. "You will be coming with me; we are going to decide where we are going first, and then we will book flights and hotels."

Having their assigned tasks, Heidi and Felix left quickly, the later turning left down the hall in a different direction. Chelsea and Demetri continued on, walking down the hall, which would eventually lead to the front portion of the Volterra castle. _Time to get this mission started,_ Chelsea thought grimly.

•·.·´`·.·•• ••·.·´`·.·•

Chelsea, Heidi, Demetri and Felix were ready to leave within twenty minutes; using a low-ranked guard member, Chelsea sent word to Aro that they were departing. The four Volturi guard members stepped out of the Volterra castle through a set of antique doors that led into a large, open courtyard—known as the Volturin Courtyard—which served as the main entranceway into the castle.

A covered stone cloister with an open colonnade ran around the courtyard, and two checkpoint towers sat flanking the entryway via the swerving driveway leading up to the castle. The courtyard was only partially paved—in the pattern of a cross—with an extravagant, marble fountain in the center. Running along the edges of the courtyard, with the stone cloister, were flower-boxes filled with lilies, petunias, roses, dahlias, and even more. Placed throughout the courtyard were stone benches—they were for human use—and trees boxed in by cobblestone borders.

There was a light breeze blowing through the courtyard, ruffling the cloaks of the Volturi guard members as they walked. The moon and stars were obscured from view by the clouds. The Volturi _usually_ left the castle late at night or early in the morning, in order to avoid being needlessly spotted by humans. They would only leave the castle during the day if it was cloudy, or if there was an emergency. There was no need to leave the castle grounds to hunt—they had their food brought directly in.

A limo was waiting at the far end of the courtyard by the entryway. A nervous-looking, human chauffeur stood beside the limo, watching as the four Volturi guards walked smoothly and gracefully across the courtyard.

"U-uh, welcome!" The man greeted them right away, his voice cracking and stuttering. He tugged at his collar as he pulled the limo door open and gestured for them to get in. "It's a p-pleasure to be w-working for y-you! A-as always!"

Heidi winked at the man, running her fingers lightly across his clothed chest as she went by to get into the limo. "Thank you," she told him softly, smiling seductively. "Our conversation on the phone was simply... _delightful_!"

All of them could hear the man's heart beating rapidly. His face was flushed, and he kept twiddling with the cuffs of his jacket.

Chelsea rolled her eyes and climbed in after Heidi. "Unnecessary."

"But fun…" Heidi purred, glancing over her shoulder at the chauffeur. He was looking the other way, trying to avoid looking into the limo and seeing Heidi.

"I can smell his lust coming off him in waves." Demetri grimaced in disgust as he got in and sat down.

"Scared, too." Felix spoke, grinning like a shark at the chauffeur as he closed the limo door. "He knows we are not human."

"Of course he does," Chelsea snapped at Felix, "especially with the way you act."

Felix raised his hands in an act of surrender. Chelsea shook her head, furious with herself for not having any control over her temper. She was acting just like a newborn vampire, and it was ridiculous of her. She was a member of the Volturi, part of the permanent guard, and she should have more control. Snapping at Felix—or anybody else—was not going to help her or their mission.

Soon enough, the limo was moving, driving out of the courtyard and down the swerving driveway.

"So," Heidi began, looking around at her fellow Volturi guards. "How many targets are there?"

"Fifteen." Chelsea muttered drily.

Felix whistled. "That is a lot of girls we are kidnapping."

"Of course it is, Felix. This is going to require a lot of humans." Heidi pointed out. "Aro, Caius, Marcus, Afton, Alec, Santiago, you two," she gestured to Demetri and Felix, "Kenneth, Jaxson, and Mykel. That is eleven of you fathering hybrids with a frail, weak human; Aro most likely needs back-up girls in case one of you _breaks_ your girl."

Chelsea had to resist the urge to hiss when Heidi mentioned Afton's name. She was _never_ going to be okay with the idea of Afton being with another woman. No matter what. _Again_ , Chelsea mentally chided herself, _control your temper_.

"What is our plan?" Demetri asked Chelsea. As the tracker, it would be his job to locate exactly where each girl was. As such, he needed to know what Chelsea was planning to do.

"We are starting in America—gathering the girls on the list who are furthest first—and then as we are coming back, we will grab the girls located within Europe. Demetri, it will be your job to locate the girls—we need to know _exactly_ where they are, so we can get in and out without any trouble. Next, it will be up to Heidi to lure the girls away to a location where we can easily grab them—that part of the job belongs to you, Felix. Then it will be up to me to finish the rest with my gift." Chelsea responded without any hesitation. Her eyes flickered over Felix, Demetri and Heidi. "Any questions on the plan?"

"Simple enough." Felix shrugged.

Demetri tapped his fingers on his knee. "As long as none of the girls are too difficult to handle… then yes, it should be simple enough."

Chelsea started handing out some of the manila folders. "Some of our targets are low-risk; no family or friends, no one to notice they have gone missing."

"Those girls will be the easiest to capture, so we just go for them first." Heidi suggested. Chelsea nodded in agreement.

Felix grinned as he was reading over the files. "Pretty girls… for humans, at least."

"Not as pretty as me." Heidi fluttered her eyelashes at Felix.

"Of course not, Heidi."

Chelsea looked down at the file she was reading— _Katherine Stark_ —and scowled in annoyance. Would this be the girl Afton would sleep with? Or would it be one of the other girls? _Margaret Rosier_ , _Elizabeth Kenner_ or _Camellia Calloway_. It took everything inside of Chelsea not to lose her temper; she wanted to rip the files to shreds, to scream and rage, but—as she kept reminding herself—she could do none of those things. She had a mission that she needed to carry out, and she could not afford to lose focus like this.

 _Focus, Chelsea_ _, focus_. Chelsea repeated this mantra in her spacious mind.

"Chelsea…" Heidi leaned over to whisper. "Are you okay?"

Chelsea realized one of her hands was tightly clutching at the leather seat. Her fingernails were piercing the soft leather. "I am fine," she replied softly, instantly releasing her grip on the seat. "My thoughts were simply elsewhere."

Heidi bit her granite lip with her sharp teeth, but otherwise chose not to comment. She settled back into her seat so she could continue reading over her share of the files.

•·.·´`·.·•• ••·.·´`·.·•

The rest of the trip to the airport passed by in silence. When they arrived at the airport, it was early in the morning and the sky was beginning to lighten. The four Volturi guard members exited the limo and their luggage was carried over to the private jet waiting on the runway.

Heidi smiled at the chauffeur, waving to him as she walked away with Chelsea, Felix and Demetri towards the private jet. The four vampires boarded the jet and settled down in the comfortable seats, waiting for the airplane to run through its checks and take off.

Chelsea looked around the private jet, her eyes landing on Demetri. He had not spoken a word since the car ride to the airport—he just sat completely still, unmoving and unblinking, eyes focused out the window on the runway. There was a troubled look in his eyes. As mission-leader, Chelsea knew it was her job to deal with whatever problems Demetri was currently having; she moved across the aisle and sat down in the open seat next to the frosted brown-blonde haired vampire.

"Demetri," Chelsea spoke softly, even though it was pointless. Felix and Heidi would hear whatever she had to say; currently, they were both pretending to be occupied with something else to give her and Demetri 'privacy', or as much as they could get. "You have been quiet since the car ride."

"I am merely thinking." Demetri responded slowly and carefully, his eyes never leaving the window.

"About?"

Demetri finally lifted his gaze to Chelsea's. He stared into her eyes for several minutes before saying, "The mission…"

"Yes..." Chelsea pressed firmly.

"Unlike the others… I believe this mission to be a bad idea." Demetri admitted. "Humans and vampires should not mix. The consequences of such… Edward Cullen and his lover were proof of that. They were willing to risk everything and everyone—even his own coven—around them to be together..." He paused, choosing his words carefully. "It is not easy to be... involved... with a human..."

Chelsea nodded. "No, it is not." She agreed. "And I agree with you—I think this entire mission is ludicrous, but there is also nothing that can be done about it. The decision does not belong with us."

Demetri sighed, his gaze returning back to the window. "Yes, you are right—the decision does not belong with us... Aro will see what happens though..."

"Yes, he will," Chelsea mumbled before returning to her own seat, her mind compiling the information she had just gained. Demetri was right—humans and vampires mixing was never a good thing. There was always so much drama, pain, and thirst involved with being around a human. To make matters more difficult, with the Volturi being human blood-drinkers, it was going to be insanely more difficult for any of the guard members to not kill their human partners.

It was wrong of Chelsea, but there was a small part of her that hoped Aro's plans would fail. After the trial of the Cullen coven—and learning about hybrid children—all Chelsea had wanted to do was return home to Volterra, Italy and be with her coven and her mate. Now Aro had brought the drama of hybrid children back to Italy with them—there was simply no escaping it—and it would only continue to grow worse. Soon enough, there would be lots of hybrid children running around the castle. _One of them would be Afton's_.

If anyone outside of the Volturi were to learn what they were doing… it would not end well, for any of them. The vampire world would most likely take Aro's plans as a move to gain more power and control. Especially all the vampires who had been present in the field for Cullen coven's trial.

A bubbly, blonde woman—the flight attendant—came striding down the aisle from the front of the jet. Her voice echoed around the cabin as she listed off all the rules and safety measures, none of which mattered to any of the vampires. At the end of her over cheerful speech on plane seat-belts and the airbags, the flight attendant announced that the private jet would be taking off soon.

Chelsea was glad to see the flight attendant head back to the front of the private jet. The blonde woman was much too annoying.

The private jet was taxying now, gaining speed as it moved forward.

Chelsea leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes to block out the light. Not being able to sleep on a long flight was inconvenient; her mind would be full of raging, swirling thoughts which she could not escape for several hours now.

Despite what the others thought, Chelsea was no fool. She was fully aware of what the Volturi was, what they consisted of. Her reasons for staying with the Volturi were simple enough—they were safe, reliable and could guarantee protection for her mate—though she was also positive that Corin had something to do with her ease and contentment for staying. Ultimately, Chelsea knew she was the linchpin of the Volturi, keeping it together and functioning well. However there was only so much she could do to keep the Volturi together, and if Aro wanted to destroy it with dreams of hybrids…

Chelsea shrugged her shoulders. _So be it then_.

•·.·´`·.·•• ••·.·´`·.·•

 **Four chapter done, posted and over with.**

 **Fifteen targets/potential mothers—that is a lot, I know. This story is only going to be focusing in a few of them (3-5), not all of them. The others will be secondary/third characters to this story, and not really important.**

 **I am having fun while I am writing this story, and I hope you are all liking it as well.**

 **I would also like to thank my three reviewers so far:** _ **Malice-Mal-Ben-Bree-1998**_ **,** _ **Sabina6s**_ **and** _ **TokyoHanon97**_ **. Thank you to everyone who has also followed this story or added it to their favourites; I appreciate the support!**

 **~ Yuki**


End file.
